


Body Envy

by Zombie_Food



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil: Resistance
Genre: Bullying, Dubious Consent, First Time, Forced Masturbation, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Jocky/Nerd, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moaning, Overstimulation, Public Hand Jobs, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_Food/pseuds/Zombie_Food
Summary: After being forced to share living quarters with the likes of Samuel and Tyrone since being taken against his will, Martin can't help but be overwhelmed with the inadequacy of his own inferior physique. He tries his best to maintain his privacy as much as anyone could when living in such proximity alongside others, however Samuel's deep suspicions do not bode well with his unsatiable boredom.It's only when a sneaky intruder with mischievous intent disrupts Martin's lonely shower that the boys can address the elephant in the room, or so they call it.
Relationships: Martin Sandwich/Samuel Jordan, Samuel Jordan/Martin Sandwich
Kudos: 18





	Body Envy

When Samuel stomped hard on the Yatevo's tendrils that had grabbed hold of Valerie's leg, (combined with the heavy thud of Tyrone's bat connecting with the blooming flower head) the creature erupted a deafening shriek before the large buds wilted into a messy brown sludgy mass on the floor. 

Valerie squealed as the dark goop seeped around her legs and towards the rest of her team. She uttered a quiet _thanks_ as Samuel hauled her to her feet. 

“ _Fucking_ disgusting,” January scoffed when the goop splashed around her ankles, followed by Becca's much more positive onlook of the situation; “We did it, team!”

Martin sighed loudly in relief, and jumped when Tyrone gave his shoulder a hard, supportive pat. Fists thrust into the air in mock triumph, Samuel regrouped with the rest of his peers as Valerie insistently pestered Becca about a close call she had had. 

“I am just fine, honey,” she was saying, wavering Valerie away with a swish of her hand. 

It was true. Since they had been trapped here, the sadistic daily ‘tests' the researchers made them undergo were heavily taxing and the survivors would rarely make it out unscathed. This was their first time against such a strange plant-like creature, but they were lucky to defeat it with only minor cuts and bruises. 

“Great job, guys!” Tyrone said, “We make a great te--"

The familiar sound of a loud alarm blared, jolting everyone in the room. The survivors all began moving at once to the two elevator doors on either side of the large room; three women at the elevator marked **A** and three men at the opposite elevator marked **B**. When Martin was hurriedly fumbling his equipment back into his bag, his peers called to him. 

“Hurry up, man!”

“Get your ass over here!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Martin mumbled as he shuffled to his place beside Samuel and Tyrone who huffed frustratedly.

Having being held hostage for almost a whole week now, the survivors knew the drill. It was only explained to them once. You participate in the experiment the researcher is conducting and you return to your assigned living quarters, end of story. If there is any funny business or delay in the subjects getting to the elevator in time for the doors to open, the alarm will complete its timer and the gas would begin flooding the room. They found this out the hard way on their first experiment when they had tried to use January's hacking skills and Martin's mechanics to find an escape. When the gas came, they would wake up hours later to find themselves in their assigned living quarters anyway, albeit a raging headache and unbearable nausea. On the second occasion, when Valerie had simply dawdled a _second_ longer than the scientist’s liking, meals were refused to _all_ subjects for the coming 24 hours. 

The voice behind the cameras warned them that the punishments would only escalate in severity. 

The stress of the day’s endeavors combined with the stuffy heat of the room made a sheen of sweat glisten off everyone’s bodies and their clothes stuck uncomfortably to their skin. Furthermore, the mess the creature made clung to their shins or over their arms where they had hit it, leaving a sickening musty metallic smell behind with it. 

January lifted up an arm and sniffed, her nose curling in disgust. “We smell like shit.”

“I can’t _wait_ to have a shower,” Becca piped in.

To this, Samuel chuckled and called over his shoulder; “Wish one of us could swap places so I could join you!”

The women rolled their eyes and groaned, but the sound was drowned out by the sudden drag of their elevator doors, exclusively purposed for the women, opening. They stepped in obediently, Becca waving a hand over her head. “Later, ‘gaters!”

“See you tomorrow!” Valerie called, and then the doors promptly closed behind them.

Martin sighed in the silence. “Our turn, I guess.”

Their elevator doors opened routinely after the others had closed. The boys stepped inside and the gentle _beep_ signalled the closing behind them, sealing them in. 

Samuel slapped at his thighs impatiently as the elevator made it’s slow systematic course down to the lower levels. When the smell from their bodies soon filled the smaller space, he scrunched up his nose and glanced at his teammates. 

“We really _do_ smell like shit.”

Tyrone let out a hearty laugh which was refreshing to hear considering how rare it was to find joy in these joy _less_ times. The doors opened and the familiar meek surroundings of their quarters awaited them. Samuel had already tugged his filthy shirt over his head before he had even made it halfway inside and Tyrone was following suit behind him. Martin shuffled in letting the heavy doors shutter sealed.

When Samuel began unbuttoning his sodden jeans too, he caught Martin glancing at him, his eyes wide and surprised. 

“What?” Samuel said, “You aren’t gonna' take off your shitty clothes?”

Martin cast his eyes to the single camera propped in the top corner of the room, glaring carefully at them. “...I’ll pass.”

“Whatever, man.” Samuel said, kicking off the last of his clothing and throwing it in a heap on the floor before striding off to the showers in just his boxers.

Tyrone wasn’t far behind him. He gave Martin another nudge to the shoulder as he passed him. “C'mon man. You ain’t gonna' go sleep like that, surely?”

Martin watched them disappear out of the room before beginning to unpack his bag and toss it onto his mattress. He made sure to take his time kicking off his trainers and socks and only removed his blue short sleeved overshirt before trailing after his peers.

In the large open bathrooms, Martin could hear the sound of showers running and the distant chatter of the men as they washed themselves. Martin ran his hands under a sink and used a mirror to begin rubbing at the dirty smears on his arms and around his neck. When there was nothing left to rub at and he could still hear the showers running, he moved silently to the large open public showers.

Poking his head around the corner to see inside, Samuel and Tyrone were both still in there, chatting away about the creature they had took on as they scrubbed at their scalps or ran their hands over their bodies. They were standing a good 3 or 4 showers between them, plenty of room for one more and yet...

 _God,_ their bodies were so perfect. Their toned abdomens and arms gleamed under the steamy shower water and their chests had short, dark hairs that littered all the way down to the steady dip of their navel. Their packages alone were enough to make Martin’s cheeks bloom red. Their bodies were everything that makes a man! And Martin’s was...

The body envy made Martin want to melt into a puddle and cease to exist anymore. 

“Oh hey, Martin, you comin' in?” 

Martin practically yelped in surprise as Samuel’s voice ripped him out of his thoughts. 

“O-oh, no, that’s alright. I-I-I was just going to wait until you were done.”

“You sure?” Came Tyrone's confused reply; “I mean, you could... just jump in now, I mean...”

Martin was already stumbling away as he spoke, “No, no, that’s fine. Thanks, though!”

Martin’s face felt like it was on fire as he hurried away, a short silence and then quiet, confused laughter echoing behind him. 

He made sure plenty of time had passed and nightfall was beginning to descend before he began undressing in a walled cubicle. Just before he wrapped a thick white towel around his waist, he hazarded a quick glance at himself in the mirror.

His pale, hairless chest and thin, weak legs made him curl his nose and begin mumbling to himself gruffly about how Samuel or Tyrone would show up in the dictionary under the word ‘ _man_ '. He made sure he could still hear the distant bustle of people in the dormitories before marching off to the showers.

He fingered at one of the knobs close to the entrance of the shower area, adjusting the temperature and gasping when it got hot too quickly and mildly scalded his hand. He loosely clutched his towel around his waist as he bounced his weight from one foot to another, impatiently waiting for the temperature to stabilise. 

“Hey, bro."

Martin almost jumped out of his skin as Samuel approached the shower area wearing just his baggy jeans loosely round his hips. Martin’s eyes bounced off his topless body, _God why was he topless?,_ before he meekly crossed an arm over his own chest to shield himself. 

“O-oh, hey Samuel.”

“Whut ‘cha doin’?”

Martin almost answered him before scowling in suspicion at the mischief in his voice. This feeling only elevated when he saw Samuel was slowly pacing towards him. 

“I’m, um, I was going to shower. If that’s...um, okay.”

“Why didn’t you shower with us before, huh?” 

Martin gulped and glanced around the room. “That’s, um...”

Samuel smiled, widely. “How small is it, huh?”

Martin froze, eyes wide. He stammered over his words, embarrassed, and began stepping backwards as Samuel lunged forward.

“Let me see,” Samuel chuckled, grabbing the end of Martin’s towel and tugging.

“Ah! What the hell, man!” Martin gasped, clinging his towel to his body. 

“C'mon, it’ll be funny!” Samuel said, getting a better handful of the material and initiating a short, one-sided tug of war between them.

“Stop it, stop it!” Martin yelled, struggling backwards until his feet stumbled down the steep step into the open shower. This sent the two boys flailing down onto the shower floor, the spray of water from one of the shower heads spluttering over their bodies. When Martin saw the white towel dampening in Samuel’s fist, he felt the sudden realisation that water droplets were landing on his newly exposed crotch.

Martin's hands shot up over his deeply blushing cheeks to hide his face in embarrassment, even when he heard Samuel’s voice; “Aww, what? It ain’t even that small. Boring!”

When Martin was frozen, deadly silent under Samuel’s looming body, Samuel tried to pull his hands away from his face, to no avail. 

“Hey, come on, man, it’s just a joke... I’m just so _bored_.” 

Martin’s heart was racing overtime. Samuel was soaking wet and practically _naked_ , hair and trousers dripping onto him from above. 

There was a sodden splat of the towel being tossed to the side and he felt Samuel shift his weight to climb off of him, but then there was a pause. Martin could hear the smile return to his voice.

“Hey man, are you getting _hard_?”

Martin cried out, his hands darting to cover his dignity instead. Samuel must have anticipated it because he had caught his wrists with his strong grip before he could follow through doing so.

Samuel was laughing, “You are, aren’t you? What are you, gay?”

“N-no! Let go of me!”

Samuel pressed Martin’s hands against the tiled floor above his head, putting everything on show in all its glory. “Yes, you are! Look how excited you’re getting!”

Martin squirmed and struggled violently, blush creeping down his neck. “I-it’s because you’re looking at it! Just stop it, already!”

“Looking at it? What, you like it when people look at your dick?”

“ _Please_ stop it, Sam!” Martin pleaded. With Samuel’s weight leaning forward onto the hold over his wrists, he was hopeless trying to break free. He raised his knees instead, trying helplessly to shield himself from staring eyes. 

A drawn out groan of frustration ripped from his body when Samuel’s knees kicked his legs apart and squished between them to stop him from hiding. Martin eventually gave up struggling completely, huffing in annoyance and trying his best to shoot daggers at Samuel with an angry scowl. Better to just give him what he wants and be done with it.

The water hitting Samuel’s back drained off his hair and wet jeans, puddling in the pit of Martin’s stomach below him before gliding down his body into the drains. A familiar feeling of wanting to disappear into the cracks of the tiles overwhelmed Martin as he stared up at Samuel’s perfect facial features, whose eyes were dancing around his crotch. 

As Samuel removed one hand from his grip over his wrists, Martin uttered; “Come on, Samuel, isn’t this enough, please?”

The unexpected sensation of fingers around his member made a hugely embarrassing moan escape his lips, the betrayal of his body initiating his last resort of hiding; behind eyelids which had scrunched closed.

“...That... was a really sexy sound.” he heard Samuel mutter above him.

“ _Sam_...”

“I mean, I know we’ve been trapped here a while but...” 

Martin latched onto that thought, tried to inwardly convince himself his body was reacting this way from simply being unable to engage in self gratification when constantly sleeping in proximity of total strangers. He felt Samuel’s fingers move with more intent, encasing him in a loose O shape and pulling back his foreskin.

Martin’s heart raced fast in his chest. Was he still teasing him? Was he actually going all the way?

When the hand suddenly picked up on a fast jerking motion, the water making the movement glide and swift, Martin quickly piped up; “A-ah, Tyrone will hear us!”

“He’s sleeping.” Samuel muttered, without looking up. When that excuse didn’t work and Martin continued protesting, he silenced him with; “He won’t be able to hear us over the water, anyway.”

Martin pursed his lips together in anguish, watching in defeat at the hands making quick work of his body. All this seemed just a little bit far fetched as a means for entertainment. When Samuel stopped jerking and ran his thumb along the thin string of nerves connecting his foreskin to the head, Martin mewled and curled his toes.

“Sam, I-I need to wash myself already. W- ah! W-what if the hot water runs out?” Martin knew the weak excuse held little leverage over him, especially since a multi million dollar organisation like Umbrella probably never had to worry about something as insignificant as hot water, anyway.

The onslaught of hands on his erection stopped, though, and Samuel reached for a bottle of face, body and hair wash that had been lazily thrown on the floor. He popped the cap open loudly with one hand and the colourless gel began pouring in thick streams onto Martin’s wet chest.

Martin gasped as the cold substance touched his hot, wet skin and his futile squirming erupted again. Samuel’s hand ran soap into his chest, letting his slick fingers glide over Martin’s erect nipples. The sensitivity of the buds earned him a quiet _oh,_ _God_ in response and he smiled mischievously, clutching them between his fingers more purposefully, pinching and twisting. The gel by now had lathered into white bubbles which gathered in the dips and crooks of Martin’s small frame and around the hands that were assaulting him. 

“You guys? Sam?” Came Tyrone’s deep voice calling from the entrance to the dorms.

The boys froze, faces sharing a mutual aghast expression. When the sound of footsteps echoed closer, Martin made a move to speak but Samuel’s hand quickly trapped the words from escaping.

As soon as his fingers had locked over his mouth, a muffled sound of surprise erupted from him. Tyrone must have heard because the next time he called through to them, his voice was just around the corner of the showers.

“Martin? That you?”

Samuel glared hard at Martin, a threat demonstrated between them without words. He very cautiously lifted his hand. 

“Y-yeah, it’s me,” Came Martin's answer and he then quickly added; “Don’t come in! I’m not wearing anything...”

A mild chuckle from Tyrone and a “Yeah, okay. Hey, have you seen Sam?”

Martin stared up at Samuel in the awkward silence that followed, and then gasped when Samuel had began touching his member again.

“Martin? You okay?”

“ _Yes_. Yes. I-I think he said he was going to the toilet.” Martin choked, the gel on Samuel’s hand serving as a thick lubrication that had his hips bucking into Samuel’s touch.

“That so...” came Tyrone’s reply, and then the dull clap of his hands on his thighs. “Well, I’ll see you back at the dorms.”

“ _Ah_ , um, yes!” 

Samuel was smiling evilly at Martin’s obvious discomfort as he began jerking faster, way before the receding footsteps had even fully left. Surely he could hear the slap of Samuel’s palm against the skin of his pelvis?

If that alone wasn’t loud enough, soon Martin was grunting and biting at his lip before muttering like a broken record. “Stop, stop, _stop, stop, stop_!”

His misfortune clearly fuelled Samuel’s entertainment and he only glided his fist impossibly faster, chuckling when Martin's back arched against the tiles, head bumping clumsily behind him when it flung back.

Martin’s lips parted, releasing the quietest _oh_ sound before his seed began pumping between their bodies in quick, short spurts. Samuel’s speed didn’t let up throughout it, watching in awe at the way Martin’s body reacted, cumming harder and longer. Only when a choked, strangled sound ripped from his body and he recoiled from his touch did Samuel finally release him completely, arms included. 

Martin lay limp on the shower floor, panting as his sweat was quickly rinsed away by the water. When he mustered up the confidence to glance up at Samuel, he was immediately mortified by the streaks of his cum that had clung to Samuel’s bare chest and abdomen. He felt his face bloom an embarrassing red again as Samuel knelt into a sitting position and let the shower spray hit him from the front. 

The water beaded at his tanned skin, gliding into the dips of his abs and down the trail of his navel into his soaked jeans, collecting semen along the way. When Samuel caught him looking, he grinned.

“You owe me one.” He said, raising swiftly to his feet and twisting the shower knobs until the water stopped abruptly.

Before Martin could work out what on earth he could have meant by that, an out spread hand was offered to him. He clutched it timidly, letting Samuel haul him to his wobbly feet.

“Um... Thanks...”

Samuel simply offered him a knowing smile in response before turning on his heels and leaving Martin standing alone and confused in the open shower.

_What the heck was that?_


End file.
